


(Everything I Do) I Do It For You

by Stories_to_be_read



Series: Song fics [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 01:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1761445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stories_to_be_read/pseuds/Stories_to_be_read
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sappy song fic. I just love Merthur and this song was bugging me a lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Everything I Do) I Do It For You

The lights turned down low. The beginning note of the piano played out of the speakers as Merlin looked to Arthur. Dressed in a smart Tux and pale gold tie, his golden hair reflecting the light and he looked beautiful, the red flower pinned to his lapel matching the colours of Morganas bouquet lying on the table next to them.

Arthur lifted his head from where he had been examining the ring on his finger. It had been there for just over a year and a half and neither of them could believe it yet. 

Merlin proffered his hand as the first words rang out across the room. Of course Morgana would play this song, she knew what it meant to them.  _Look into my eyes – you will see  
What you mean to me._

Arthur smiled and couldn't help but agree. All the love and affection that he held for Merlin could clearly be seen in reflected back at him from Merlins eyes. His Merlin. He still couldn't believe that Merlin was his forever, to love and be loved by him was a gift that could only be from God.  _Search your heart, search your soul,_ _And when you find me there you'll search no more._

Merlin had finally pulled him all the way to the dance floor to join the newly wedded couple (Morgana and Leon) in their second dance. Arthur hummed along to the words, the vibrations of his chest traveling through to Merlins as they wrapped their arms around one another and held on tightly.  _Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for. You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for._

 _You know it's true:_ _Everything I do, I do it for you._ Merlin grinned at his love and pressed their forehead together thoughts drifting back to the day they first danced together to this song. Their wedding hadn't been as big and extravagant as this one, just friends and family, alcohol and good music. Morgana had helped plan the wedding but when they had mentioned this as their first dance she had protested. It was not a very new song in anyway and was as sappy as you could get but after they insisted she gave in. Allowing them to have a sappy song was her way of showing her approval and happiness for them.

 _Look into your heart – you will find,_ _There's nothin' there to hide._

Morgana peaked over Leons shoulder at the pair. A smirk graced her features as she watched them shuffle on the spot, too caught up in themselves to notice the audience or to really bother dancing properly. "Morgana," Leon mumbled into her hair "Please stop watching them. We are the centre of attention tonight not them." She pulled back and looked into her husbands eyes.

She bit her lip guiltily but couldn't resist a smile. "Sorry love, it just the way I am, let me be proud of my achievement."  _Take me as I am, take my life._ "You've got me forever now."

Leon laughed loud and happy and dipped her low then brought her up for a soft and loving kiss. He loved her with all his heart, she had given up so much to be with such a lowly commoner as he, and he would do anything at all for her in turn.  _I would give it all, I would sacrifice._

 _Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for,_ _I can't help it, there's nothin' I want more_

"Merlin" Arthur murmured against the side of  his head. He pulled away and held Merlin at arms length.

"Yes?" He answered questioningly

 _"You know it's true:"_ Arthur sang softly to him, _"_ _Everything I do, I do it for you"_ ,

_oh, yeah._

Pulling back Arthur held Merlin at arms length as he carried on singing along to the song.  
  
_"There's no love like your love"_ He sang,  _"And no other could give more love."_

Merlin laughed at his husband's antics. " _There's nowhere unless you're there, All the time, all the way, yeah."_ Merlin sang, closing his eyes and pulling Arthur back close for the guitar solo.  
  
Through the rest of the song several more couples joined the newly wedded pair, and the best man and maid of honor (Merlin wished he could call it something else but morgana insisted). Gwen and Lance, the sappiest and most loving couple who were the first of the group to get together, Gwaine and Mithian, who were both previously making the most of the open bar, and Percival with Elena, and Elyan with Vivian. All of them happy and together finally, although it had taken some work on Morgana's behalf. 

_You can't tell me its not worth dying for, I'd fight for you, I'd lie for you, I'd walk the wire for you, Yeah I'd die for you!_

Arthur looked out over the couples and agreed with the lyrics. He would do a lot for them and had done so in the past. But it was Merlin he would do absolutely anything for. He had given up the life of money and riches, his inheritance and father along with it but he has never regretted it. 

 _You know its true: Everything I do, I do it for you._ And Merlin sealed it with a kiss. 


End file.
